Seoul Boy High School
by exoluckyhistory
Summary: Do kyungsoo dan oh sehun adalah kakak beradik. Bagaimana kehidupan mereka ? Kaisoo and Hunhan is here! All exo official couple is here! CHAP 2 UPDATE! Warning YAOI, I'm telling you again it's YAOI
1. Chapter 1

Seoul Boy High school

Author :exoluckyhistory  
>Main Cast : Member exo and exo official couple<br>Other Cast : Super Junior and SHINee  
>Rating : T<br>Length : Chaptered  
>Warning : YAOI, boyxboy, alur lambat, gaje<p>

Chapter 1

No bash! No flame! No siders

The Story start here ~

Happy Reading~

Kyungsoo POV

Kringgg! Alarmku berbunyi dengan sangat keras, menandakan bahwa sudah saatnya aku bangun. Aku segera duduk dan mengucek ngucek mataku dan segera melihat jam, kulihat sekarang masih jam 6.30. Sekolahku masuk jam 8 jadi aku masih punya waktu satu setengah jam untuk bersiap siap.

Dengan langkah gontai dan malas, aku berjalan ke kamar mandi. Air shower yang dingin cukup untuk menyadarkanku dari malas menjadi sadar sepenuhnya.

Blaam… Pintu kamar mandi kututup dan segera aku berpakaian dan membuat sarapan.

Oh ya! Kita belum berkenalan ya ? Kenalkan namaku Do Kyungsoo, biasa dipanggil kyungsoo atau soo. Umurku 17 tahun,aku bersekolah di Seoul Boy high school. Aku mempunyai seorang adik laki laki namanya Oh Sehun umurnya 16 tahun. Kami tinggal sendiri di apartemen papa. Meskipun aku dan sehun bukan saudara kandung kami tetap menyanyangi satu sama lain. Ibuku bercerai dan menikah lagi dengan ayahnya sehun. Ibu dan ayah yakin umurku dan sehun sudah cukup untuk tinggal sendiri, jadi setiap bulan ayahku biasanya akan mengirim uang bulanan untuk biaya hidupku dan sehun.

Setelah membuat sarapan aku berjalan ke kamar sehun. Cklek.. pintu kamar sehun kubuka dengan pelan agar tidak mengejutkannya. Sementara itu sehun masih saja tertidur dengan pulas, tidak menyadari keberadaanku.

"Sehunnie… cepat bangun semua sudah siap" Ucapku lembut sembari mengguncang tubuh namja berkulit albino itu dengan lembut "Mhh… Hyung sebetar lagi…" ujarnya "Cepat bangun" kali ini aku menarik selimut sehun sampai terlempar ke lantai "Iya hyung" ujarnya lagi. Lalu dengan langkah terhuyung huyung sehun berjalan ke kamar mandi. Aku yang melihat itu hanya terkikik kecil.

"Sehun!" teriakku dengan suara lantang "Iya hyung!" ia turun sambil mengancing bajunya dengan tergesa gesa. "Hari ini hyung masak apa ?" tanyanya "Tak tahu.. mungkin hanya roti panggang dengan bacon" jawabku, kulihat kulkas untuk mencari bahan makanan untuk dimasak seperti tebakanku memang hanya ada roti dan bacon saja. Maklum belum belanja "Mmm.. sehun.. hanya ada roti dan bacon, apa kau tidak apa apa makan dengan hanya itu saja ?" "Tidak apa apa hyung" jawabnya

Csssh.. *sound effect gagal* aku membolak – balikkan bacon, setelah matang baconnya langsung kutaruh di atas roti panggang "Jaa.. ini dia makanannya" aku menaruhnya di depan bangku sehun dan aku "Wahhh… baunya enak sekali hyung, minumnya teh saja ya hyung, tadi saat hyung sibuk masak aku membuatnya" uacpnya dan menyodorkan segelas teh earl grey ke arahku "Terima kasih hun" ucapku sambil tersenyum ke arahnya "Iya hyung, sama sama"jawabnya

Sehun POV

"Iya hyung, sama sama" ucapku. Melihat makanan sudah didepanku aku langsung saja memakannya sampai tak ada yang habis tersisa "Pelan pelan saja hun makannya" ucap kyungsoo hyung yang sedang asyik melihatku makan(?) dengan lahap "Hiya Hyung, Habith haku hahar ( iya hyung, habis aku lapar)" aku pun meminum tehku dengan satu tegukan "Ahh.. perutku sekarang kenyang terima kasih hyung" ujarku sambil mengelus ngelus perut rataku, aneh… Padahal aku sudah banyak makan dan perutku ini masih saja rata sangat aneh bukan?. Aku sih tidak terlalu memikirkan hal itu , dengan cepat kulirik jam dinding yang ada di dekat kompor, ' ternyata masih jam 7.00 masih ada waktu sejam lagi sebelum berangkat sekolah'

Kebetulan aku satu sekolah dengan hyungku, tapi aku kelas 10 sedangkan kyungsoo hyung kelas 11. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan kelasku bersebelahan dengannya. Aku dan hyungku termasuk murid terpintar di sekolah ini jadi tak heran jika aku bersebelahan kelas dengannya, memang di sekolah itu kelas unggulan di letakkan secara berurutan dari kelas 10 sampai kelas 12 di lantai paling bawah.

Kelas unggulan hanya ada satu kelas dari kelas 10 – 12 dari sekian banyaknya siswa, ditambah lagi di kelas itu hanya ada 10 orang per kelas. Bayangkan! Dari banyaknya siswa hanya ada 30 murid yang berhasil masuk kelas unggulan.

"Sehun cepat!" suara kyungsoo hyung membuyarkan lamunanku tentang sekolah. Dengan cepat kusambar tas biruku di pundak dan siap siap memakai sepatu dan pergi ke sekolah.

Sekolahku dekat jadi aku tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku akan terlambat. Kami biasa berjalan karena kyungsoo hyung berpikir bahwa jalan pagi itu menyehatkan. Kalau kami sedang jalan biasanya kami akan mampir di kedai alat tulis untuk membeli keperluan kami sebelum sekolah "hyung.. lebih bagus yang mana yang hijau atau biru ?" tanyaku dan menunjukkan pensil mekanik berwarna biru dan hijau "mmm.. menurutku sih lebih bagus yang biru, tetapi terserah kau hun mau pilih yang mana" jawabnya dan kembali melihat etalase yang berisikan pulpen pulpen lucu.

"ya sudah aku mau warna biru saja" putusku sambil berjalan ke arah kasir. Setelah membayar barang aku dan kyungsoo hyung, kami segera melanjutkan perjalanan kami ke sekolah. Kami pun sampai di sekolah jam 7.20 pagi, well siapa yang datang kesekolah jam 7.20 ?! Alhasil belum ada siapa siapa saja di sekolah kecuali petugas kebersihan dan guru guru yang baru saja datang.

Kami langsung pergi ke kelas masing masing dan mulai belajar sendiri. "hufttt…" helaku bosan, aku meraih tasku dan mengambil benda berbentuk persegi yang berwarna putih dan mengambil headsetku.

_I got a boy meotjin!  
>I got a boy chakkan!<br>I got a boy handsome boy naemam da gajyeogan  
>I got a boy meotjin!<br>I got a boy chakkan!  
>I got a boy awesome boy wanjeon banhaenna bwa<em>

Lagu SNSD I got a boy mengalun di headsetku. Tap..tap..tap clekk.. pintu kelasku dibuka. Ia adalah Kim Jongdae biasa dipanggil chen ,sahabat baikku. Melihatnya aku segera membereskan perangkat elektronikku (?) dan segera berjalan ke mejanya "Pagi chen chen" ucapku semangat "pagi juga" jawabnya.

"Oh ya! Kau tahu tidak ?Bahwa akan ada murid baru yang masuk ke kelas kita ?" tanya chen 'murid baru ? siapa dia' batinku "Emm.. chen murid baru yang kau ceritakan itu namanya siapa?" tanyaku penuh selidik "aku tidak tahu namanya, tetapi kudengar dia itu mantan berandalan di sekolah lamanya. Tetapi karena dia jenius jadi ia bisa masuk ke kelas kita" jawabnya "kalau nanti ia masuk, apa kau akan memberikan tour kecil tentang sekolah kita ?" tanya chen.

Ah iya! Aku hampir lupa. aku adalah ketua kelas dan wakil ketua OSIS di sekolahku, sedangkan kyungsoo hyung adalah ketua OSIS. "kurasa iya chen, biasanya kalau ada murid baru aku dan kyungsoo hyung akan memberikan tour kecil kepada murid baru itu" "oh…" chen hanya ber oh ria dan menganggukkan kepalanya pelan menandakan ia mengerti apa yang ku ucapkan.

Sekarang sudah jam 7.55, berarti 5 menit lagi bel masuk. Ting nong… bel itu pun berbunyi dengan keras di koridor sekolah. Semua murid yang tadinya di luar segera masuk ke dalam kelas dengan tergesa gesa.

Seorang guru berparas tampan berjalan masuk ke dalam kelasku, dia adalah Kyuhyun Saem wali kelas kami "Perhatian, sapa bapak guru" "Annyeonghaseyo" jawab semua murid serentak. "Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru" semua murid nampak memasang (?) wajah bingung dan segera menggosipkan tentang murid baru itu.

"harap tenang murid murid, harap tenang" ucap kyuhyun saem untuk mendiamkan murid muridnya yang berisik "saya akan memperkenalkan murid baru itu. Sekarang masuk ke kelas nak" ujarnya pada seseorang yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu.

Tap..tap..tap

TBC

Halooo.. aku author baru nih  
>Maaf kalo ada typo kalo gk kurang menarik ceritanya minta maaf ya, soalnya aku belum pernah nulis ff T.T<p>

Terserah readers kalo mau lanjut ceritanya apa gk  
>Semua tergantung sama comment dan reviewnya para readers<p>

Review Juseyoo~~ ^.^


	2. Chapter 2

_"__Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru" semua murid nampak memasang (?) wajah bingung dan segera menggosipkan tentang murid baru itu._

_"__harap tenang murid murid, harap tenang" ucap kyuhyun saem untuk mendiamkan murid muridnya yang berisik "saya akan memperkenalkan murid baru itu. Sekarang masuk ke kelas nak" ujarnya pada seseorang yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu._

_Tap..tap..tap_

Seoul Boy High School

Author : alwayschaptered12  
>Main cast : exo members and official couple<br>Other cast : Super Junior and SHINee  
>Genre: Romance,family,friendship,brothership,school life<br>Rating: T  
>Length: Chaptered<br>Warning : Shounen ai, boyxboy,alur lambat, gaje

Yoo.. I'm back readersdeul!  
>Yg chap 1 gimana ? Seru gak ?<br>Nih.. author bawa chap 2 nya

Chapter 2

No bash! No flame! No siders

Happy Reading ~~~

Sehun POV

Tap.. tap .. tap.  
>Seorang laki laki berpenampilan berantakan masuk ke dalam kelas<br>"Sini nak, perkenalkan dirimu" ucap Kyuhyun saem "tch.. namaku Kim Jongin" ucap namja itu dengan malas "baiklah kau boleh duduk di belakang bangku sehun" ucap kyuhyun saem, ia pun berjalan ke bangku yang berada di belakangku

_'__tch.. sombong sekali dia'_

Jongin POV

Aku berjalan ke bangku yang ditunjukan saem tadi. Sekilas aku melihat namja albino itu, lalu aku berjalan saja dengan acuh ke arah bangkuku "Yak! Pelajaran dimulai" ucap kyuhyun saem.

Kringg.. !  
>Kudenngar bel istirahat berbunyi, saat aku sampai di depan pintu aku berpapasan dengan seorang namja mungil dengan mata belo yang sangat lucu, <em>'imut' <em>itulah kata pertama yang datang ke benakku

"emh.. permisi" ucapnya sopan "ah iya… " jawabku dan segera menyingkir agar ada jalan untuknya

"Sehunnie!" panggilnya lagi. Orang yang di panggilnya pun menengok. Aku melihat siapa yang dia panggil. Ternyata, yang ia panggil adalah namja albino yang duduk di depanku. ' apa hubungan namja itu dengannya?' batinku. Segera kubuang pikiran itu jauh jauh dan segera pergi ke kantin

Kyungsoo POV

"Sehunnie!" panggilku "hyung!" ucap sehun. Aku tersenyum sambil mengangkat tinggi tinggi dua bungkus makanan, aku dan sehun memang terbiasa membeli makanan di kantin lalu membawanya ke kelas.

"hyung beli apa ?" tanya sehun "aku hanya beli tteokbokki dan kimbap" sahutku. Sehun langsung membuka bungkusan tteokbokki dan memakannya.

"ngomong ngomong apa tadi itu murid baru ?" tanyaku "iya.. oh iya hyung! Kapan kita akan memberi tour tentang sekolah kita pada murid baru itu ?" tanyanya lagi "setelah kau makan kita akan ke ruang guru untuk memberi pengumuman kepada murid baru itu" jelasku "oh.." sehun hanya menyahutkan oh.

Setelah makan…

"maaf untuk murid murid yang sedang menikmati (?) istirahat, untuk siswa yang bernama Kim Jongin harap di tunggu kedatangannya di taman sekolah. Terima kasih dan silahkan lanjutkan aktivitas kalian" ucapku dan segera mematikan mikorfon sekolah

"sudah selesai ?" ucap seorang guru yang sangat cantik "sudah jessica saem, terima kasih" ujarku sembari membungkuk kepada jessica saem "iya sama sama" ucapnya lagi "kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu saem"

Setelah keluar dari ruang guru, kulihat sehun masih menunggu di depan ruang guru "ayo sehun" ajakku.

Dengan nafas terengah engah aku dan sehun sampai di taman sekolah. Karena takut murid baru yang tadi menunggu lama, akhirnya aku dan sehun berlari dari ruang guru.

"hosh.. hosh" kulihat murid baru itu sedang duduk di bawah pohon "maaf kau pasti sudah menunggu lama ya ?" tanyaku

Jongin POV

Setelah mendengar pengumuman yang tadi, aku langsung saja berjalan ke arah taman sekolah. Kulihat belum ada siapa siapa di sana. Karena bosan aku mengambil benda persegi panjang berwarna hitam dari kantong seragam sekolahku dan bermain game agar rasa bosanku hilang

Drap drap drap…  
>Aku mendengar seperti ada orang yang berlari, tiba – tiba. "hosh.. hosh" aku melihat siapa yang datang.<p>

Deg.. ternyata ia adalah namja yang tadi berpapasan denganku "maaf kau pasti sudag menunggu lama ya ?" tanyanya lagi "tidak, aku juga baru datang" jawabku acuh sambil terus memainkan game.

"kenalkan aku Do Kyungsoo ketua OSIS di sekolah ini dan ini adikku Oh Sehun ia adalah wakil ketua OSIS" '_jadi namanya do kyungsoo, manis juga dia'_ batinku

Setelah selesai tour tentang sekolah ini aku langsung pergi ke kelas. Saat di jalan aku berpapasan dengan sehun "yo Jongin!" ucap sehun "kau mau pergi kemana ?" tanyanya "tentu saja ke kelas memang mau kemana lagi ?" jawabku " mari kita pergi bersama!" ucapnya sambil merangkut pundakku.

Setelah sampai di kelas aku mengedarkan seluruh pandanganku ke seluruh penjuru kelas '_aneh.. sudah masuk tetapi tidak ada orang di kelas_ ?' pikirku "hey, kau melamunkan apa ? pasti karena kelas kosong kan ?" ucap sehun "kalau iya memang kenapa ? Bukan urusanmu" ucapku malas.

"disini memang begitu, setelah bel istirahat berbunyi. Murid murid bebas memilih pelajaran yang mereka mau pelajari. Jadi kita belajar pelajaran biasa hanya sampai istirahat" jelas sehun.

"kalau begitu apakah di sini ada studio dance ?" tanyaku lagi "wahh.. kau suka dance ? sama denganku dong, mari kita pergi ke sana bersama sama" ajak sehun, mendengar hal itu aku langsung saja berjalan ke arah yang sama dengan sehun.

Sebelum studio dance ada studio vokal, dari dalamnya kudengar ada yang bernyanyi

_Baby don't cry tonight eodumi geochigo namyeon  
>Baby don't cry tonight eobseotdeon iri doel geoya<br>Mulgeopumi doeneun geoseun nega aniya kkeutnae mollaya haetdon  
>So baby don't cry cry nae sarangi jikil teni<em>

Karena penasaran aku sedikit mengintip di balik pintu, ternyata orang itu adalah Do Kyungsoo! Tak kusangka ia punya suara sebagus ini.

"hei, apa yang sedang kau lakukan ?" tanya sehun. Aku kaget bukan main, bahkan aku hampir terjungkal kebelakang tetapi di tahan oleh sehun " kau pasti sedang melihat hyungku ya ? Sudah .. tidak usah bohong" tebak sehun. Aku yang mendengar hal itu pun langsung berkeringat dingin karena ketahuan mengintip orang.

"I.. iya, karena suara hyungmu bagus" jawabku sambil menahan malu. "sudah.. ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita menuju studio dance". Sesampainya di sana, sehun mengajakku untuk nge – dance growl. Lalu kami berlatih sampai bel pulang berbunyi.

Sehun POV

Kringg!  
>Bel sekolah berbunyi, semua murid yang tadinya sibuk sekarang mulai berhamburan keluar gerbang.<p>

Ting nong.. text message.. text message.  
>Mendengar suara dari handphoneku aku langsung mengambilnya dari kantong celanaku.<p>

_to : sehun  
>from : kyungsoo hyung<em>

_Hari ini aku ada urusan. Kau pulang duluan saja bersama chen._

"Chen!" panggilku di koridor sekolah, kebetulan chen baru saja keluar dari studio vokal, chen yang mendengar itu pun menengok dan berjalan santai ke arahku "kenapa hun ?" tanyanya "mari pulang bersama" ajakku " kau pulang bersama hyungmu kan ?" tanyanya lagi "kyungie hyung ada urusan, jadi kita pulang duluan saja" "ya sudah" jawabnya lagi. Kami pun bergegas keluar dari sekolah

Kyungsoo POV

Kringgg!  
>Akhirnya satu hari yang sibuk di sekolah berakhir juga, aku menghela nafas lega "kyung hari ini, kau mau tidak ikut jalan bersamaku ?" tanya namja cantik dengan eyelinernya yang tebal. Kalau kalian menebak ia adalah Byun Baekhyun kalian benar. Namja ber eyeliner itu bernama Byun Baekhyun.<p>

"memang kau mau kemana ?" tanyaku sambil membereskan barang barangku dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas "rahasia.. akan kuberi tahu jika sudah sampai sana. Sekarang pakai ini!" ucapnya, lalu ia menyodorkan penutup mata berwarna hitam. Aku langsung saja memakainya dan mengikuti apa yang ia katakan.

Beberapa menit kemudian…

"nah.. sudah sampai! Sekarang buka penutup matamu" perintahnya lagi. Aku melepaskan penutup mataku, dan yang sekarang kulihat adalah sebuah pintu berwarna putih. Aku membuka pintu itu secara perlahan dan…

Jderrrr!

TBC

Hoii, I'm back woy!  
>Gimana ceritanya? Kalo seru ya alhamdulillah kalo gak maaf ya T.T,<br>Mian aku author baru, jadi bahasanya masih berantakan. Sori kalo ada typo atau sejenisnya.

Mind to review again ?


	3. Chapter 3

_"__nah.. sudah sampai! Sekarang buka penutup matamu" perintahnya lagi. Aku melepaskan penutup mataku, dan yang sekarang kulihat adalah sebuah pintu berwarna putih. Aku membuka pintu itu secara perlahan dan…_

_Jderrrr!_

Seoul Boy High School

Author : exoluckyhistory  
>Main cast : exo members and official couple<br>Other cast : Super Junior and SHINee  
>Genre: Romance,family,friendship,brothership,school life<br>Rating: T  
>Length: Chaptered<br>Warning : Shounen ai, boyxboy,alur lambat, gaje

It's Yaoi !

I'm warning you it's Yaoi

Don't like ? Don't read !

dorekyungsoo93 : jder tuh sound effect gagal -_- . aku aja yang nulis gk tau kyung sama baek kemana. Mana mungkin sih baek suka ma kyung -_-

dhyamanta1214 : makasih udah komen ^_^. Masa si hun suka sama kyung -_-

jongindo : thanks udah komen J

: ini udah lanjut

: thanks komennya :D

Maaf ya baru sempet review satu satu T.T  
>Soalnya kemaren gak ada waktu buat nge review komen kalian.<p>

OK ! This is chapter 3

Chapter 3

No bash! No flame! No siders

Happy Reading ~~~

Kyungsoo POV

Aku membuka pintu yang ada di depanku tiba tiba.

Jderrr! lampu menyala dan tampaklah 5 temanku, mereka adalah baekhyun, chanyeol, tao, lay, dan xiumin.

"happy birthday kyungsoo!" ucap mereka serentak "terima kasih semuanya" aku memberikan senyuman yang lebarnya melebihi senyuman terlebar chanyeol.

"oh iya.. ini kado untukmu dari kita semua kyungie" kata lay sembari memberikan kado berbentuk persegi yang berbalut kertas kado biru muda. "terima kasih lay! Apa isinya ?" ucapku dan segera merobek (?) kado dari lay.

Ternyata isinya adalah *jeng jeng jeng jeng…*  
>sebuah album yang berisi kenanganku dan teman temanku."terima kasih teman teman" ucapku sambil menahan tangis karena terharu. "sama sama kyung" ucap chanyeol sambil mengusak rambut halusku dengan kasar. "yaa! Jangan apa apakan kyungsoo" ujar lay protektif sambil menarik tangan besar chanyeol dengan kasar. Tawa pun tak bisa ditahan lagi karena ulah lay yang begitu protektif padaku.<p>

.

.

Saat kami sedang berbual bual…

"baekkiee!" teriak chanyeol, baekhyun yang mendengar itu langsung menegok dan berjalan santai ke arahnya dan berpelukan berdua ala teletubbies. Kami yang melihat itu hanya menggeleng gelengkan kepala dan tertawa lebar.

Baekhyun dan chanyeol sudah berpacaran dari 6 bulan yang lalu. Mungkin kalian berpikir hubungan namja antara namja menjalin hubungan percintaan adalah hal yang menjijikan bagi sebagian kalian. Mungkin kalian juga berpikir mengapa kami tetap berteman dengan baekhyun dan chanyeol padahal mereka mempunyai kelainan ? Itu karena kami tidak pernah membeda bedakan teman, bagi kami semua teman itu sama.

"hey! Bagaiman jika kita makan makan di rumahku ? Tentu saja untuk merayakan ulang tahun kyungsoo, bagaimana kalian mau tidak ?" kata tao

Keluarga tao memang orang yang kaya raya. Tak heran jika ia mempunyai rumah yang lebih besar dari lapangan bola sekolah kami.

Rumahnya mempunyai fasilitas *jangan kaget ya readersdeul*  
>2 kolam renang berukuran olympic indoor maupun outdoor, jogging track, lapangan basket indoor maupun outdoor, 20 kamar tidur lengkap dengan king size bed dan AC, 13 kamar mandi lengkap dengan bathtub dan shower, perpustakaan yang besar, 6 mobil, 10 garasi, dan sebuah taman bunga yang sangat besar.<p>

Bayangkan saja! Rumah tao sudah begitu megah dan besar. Tetapi bagaimana dengan tao ? Anak orang kaya biasanya akan bersikap angkuh dan sombong, tetapi tao kebalikan dari mereka.

Tao sangat suka menolong orang lain dan sangat protektif pada sahabat sahabatnya. Kalau soal berkelahi, serahkan saja pada tao. Ia sudah belajar teknik wushu dari ia kecil sampai dewasa. Tetapi sifat tao masih seperti anak anak.

"hey!, kalian mau tidak ?" tanyanya sekali lagi. Kami hanya menganggukkan kepala dan mengikuti tao ke rumahnya. Rumah tao tidak terlalu jauh dari sekolah, jadi ia selalu pulang berjalan kaki.

Setelah sampai di rumah tao, kami dipersilahkan masuk dan makan. Setelah makan kami mengucapkan terima kasih pada tao dan segera pulang ke rumah masing masing.

.

.

Sehun POV

Aku sedang berjalan dengan riang bersama chen. Tiba tiba aku teringat sesuatu "chen hari ini tanggal berapa ?" tanyaku "kenapa ? Hari ini tanggal 12" jawabnya. _'aishh… kenapa aku bisa lupa sih ? Hari ini kan ulang tahunnya kyungie hyung' _batinku sambil menepuk jidat. "sehun, kau tidak apa apa ?"

"maaf chen, hari ini aku ada urusan maaf ya" ucapku sembari berlari meninggalkan chen "eoh.. hati hati hun!" teriak chen. Aku berhenti berlari di depan toko alat tulis, aku tahu kyungie hyung sangat suka alat tulis. Aku masuk ke dalam dan segera ke bagian yang berisi tempat pensil, pensil mekanik, dan pulpen pulpen yang lucu.

Ketika sedang melihat lihat, aku melihat jongin sekilas di balik rak rak buku tulis. Karena penasaran aku pun berjalan mendekatinya. "hey.. apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini ?" tanyaku. Ia terlihat kaget dengan kemunculanku yang tiba tiba. "aku hanya membeli buku untuk mencatat pr dan membeli pensil, kau sendiri ?" tanyanya balik tanpa melihat ke arahku.

"aku membeli hadiah untuk hyungku" jawabku "memang hari ini hyungmu ulang tahun ?" tanyanya lagi "memang kenapa ? Kau mau ikut kerumahku ?" jawabku ketus "memang boleh ? Wah.. aku mau kalau gitu" jawabnya lagi dengan senyum yang lebar

Jongin POV

Mendengar sehun mengajakku ke rumahnya, aku langsung saja menyutujuinya. Aku pun mencari cari hadiah untuk kyungsoo hyung. Setelah mencari hadiah aku langsung di tarik sehun ke rumahnya. Hatiku senang bukan main, bukan hanya di ajak sehun tetapi juga bertemu kyungsoo hyung !

Ya, memang saat ini sedang jatuh cinta pada kyungsoo hyung dari pertama aku bertemunya. Yaa.. bisa dibilang, cinta pada pandangan pertama.  
>*k: jangan bilang bilang napa thor -,-<br>a: bodo :P*

.

.

Ting nong..  
>Sehun memencet bel rumahnya beberapa kali. Tak lama kemudian namja mungil dengan mata belonya keluar. "selamat ulang tahun hyung!" ucap sehun sambil memberikan kado kecil berbalut kertas kado warna ungu muda "terima kasih hun… Mmm.. jongin kenapa kau ada di sini ? Apa kau di tarik sehun karena ia takut pulang sendiri ?" tanyanya<p>

"tidak hyung, aku bertemu sehun di toko alat tulis dan aku langsung di tarik sehun setelah membeli hadiah untukmu" jelasku sembari memberikan kado kecil berbalut kertas kado yang lucu kepadanya.

"wahh.. terima kasih jongin" ucapnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Kyungsoo POV

Tak kusangka jongin datang ke rumahku dengan sehun. "kyungsoo hyung" ucap jongin tiba tiba " tidak usah pakai nama asliku, panggil saja aku hyung" ucapku, ia tersenyum '_senyum itu… entah mengapa hatiku menjadi hangat saat melihat senyumnya'_ .

Setelah lama berbual bual dengan sehun dan jongin, tak terasa sudah lama kita berbual bual, jongin pun minta izin pulang karena sudah jam 10 malam.

Setelah jongin pulang aku segera menuju kamarku dan pergi ke alam mimpi.

Chen POV

Cipp cip…  
>Bias matahari masuk kedalam kamarku dan suara burung berkicau cukup untuk membuatku bangun. Aku memang tinggal sendiri, jadi tidak ada orang lain yang tinggal di apartemenku. Aku berjalan gontai ke kamar mandi sambil membawa baju seragam sekolahku dan handuk. Akan kuceritakan kalian apa yang terjadi padaku pada 1 tahun yang lalu.<p>

Kedua orang tuaku sudah meninggal sejak umurku 16 tahun karena kecelakaan pesawat, saat itu aku masih ada di kelas 3 SMP dan sedang dalam ujian tes akhir. Setelah kejadian itu aku di asuh oleh nenekku. 1 bulan setelah kejadian itu nenekku meninggal karena terjatuh di kamar mandi.

Kondisi yang menyedihkan bukan ? Aku baru saja ditinggal orang tuaku sebulan yang lalu, dan sekarang aku kehilangan nenek yang sangat ku sayangi ? Setelah nenekku meninggal aku tak masuk sekolah seminggu karena depresi berat. Pamanku yang mendengar hal ini langsung menghubungiku.

Biaya hidupku sekarang di tanggung oleh pamanku yang tinggal di Amerika. Setiap bulan ia mengirim uang untukku dan kebutuhanku. Tapi aku tidak bergantung pada uang yang diberikan paman. Aku berusaha mencari kerja sambilan sambil sekolah.

Sejak kejadian itu aku menjadi anak yang pendiam. Sampai sehun mengajakku berkenalan pada saat aku kelas 1 SMA. Sifat sehun yang menyenangkan dan ceria membuatku merasa nyaman di dekatnya. Tetapi sifat sehun kadang kekanak kanakan.

Setelah mandi aku segera memakai seragam dan membuat sarapan. Selesai makan aku mencuci piring dan bersiap siap ke sekolah. Sesampainya di sekolah, aku segera menaruh tasku di temapt dudukku dan pergi ke perpustakaan. Tentu saja untuk belajar, karena hari ini kelasku ada ujian matematika.

Di perpustakaan aku mengambil buku matematika dan mulai belajar. Setelah kurasa cukup lama aku belajar, kulirik jam tanganku _' ternyata masih jam 7.30' _ucapku dalam hati.

Dengan langkah setengah berlari aku ke kelas. Sesampainya di kelas aku melihat seluruh isi kelas. "chen.. kau mau tidak temani aku ke kelas kyungie hyung ?" tanya sehun tiba tiba "Waaa! Sehun kau mengagetkanku. Ya sudah ayo kita ke kelas hyungmu itu" kataku.

Dengan sigap (?) Sehun menarik tanganku dan berjalan ke kelas hyungnya sehun. Ketika di kelas hyungnya sehun, aku mencari cari kyung hyung.

Tiba tiba pandanganku terhenti pada namja berpipi chubby yang sedang duduk di dekat jendela sambil melihat keluar. Entah setan apa yang merasuki diriku, aku langsung saja berjalan ke arahnya.

"maaf.. apa kita boleh berkenalan ? namamu siapa ? Aku chen dari kelas 10 A" ucapku. Ia berhenti melihat ke luar jendela dan melihat ke arahku "namaku xiumin, senang berkenalan denganmu chen." ucapnya sembari tersenyum lucu.

"chen! Apa yang kau lakukan ? Ayo kita ke kelas" teriak sehun. "hyung aku pergi dulu ya" ucapku pada xiumin hyung.  
>Tett.. tett.<br>Bel berbunyi saat aku dan sehun berada di depan pintu kelas, dengan segera sehun dan aku berjalan ke arah bangkuku dan bangkunya.

Tak lama kemudian seorang guru berparas tampan bernama Siwon seonsangnim masuk ke kelas dengan membawa bola basket. "baiklah anak anak, hari ini kita akan bermain basket. Semua ganti baju dan turun ke bawah sekarang. Saya beri waktu 10 menit untuk ganti baju, untuk yang terlambat lari 10 keliling lapangan. Oh ya hari ini kita akan ada pertandingan basket melawan kelas 11 A" perintahnya, lalu ia berjalan dengan santai ke luar kelas.

_'__kelas 11 A ? Berarti aku akan bertemu xiumin hyung lagi' _ucapku dalam hati dengan semangat. "chen.. ayo kita ganti baju" ajak sehun "ah iya hun" jawabku. Setelah berada di ruang ganti aku langsung mengganti baju dengan tergesa gesa karena takut dihukum siwon saem.

.

.

Cklekk…  
>Pintu ruang ganti dibuka. Dan nampaklah namja kecil dengan pipinya yang chubby. Namja yang kumaksud adalah xiumin hyung.<p>

Ia berjalan ke arah lokernya dan berpapasan denganku "eoh ? Chen ? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini" tanyanya "hyung aku ada pelajaran olahraga" jawabku "oh…" jawabnya lagi.

Ia pun membuka lokernya dan mulai melepaskan dasinya dan membuka satu persatu kancingnya. Dan tampaklah kulit yang mulus dan seputih susu, bahkan lebih putih dari kulit sehun.

Aku menelan air liurku dengan susah payah. Sungguh, badan xiumin hyung sangat sempurna dimataku. Ya tuhan.. apa yang kupikirkan eoh ? Dengan cepat aku menepis pikiran itu.

Ia mengambil baju olahraganya dan berganti baju. "emhh.. chen.. aku duluan ya" ucapnya lalu menutup lokernya dan berjalan ke luar ruang ganti. "chen apa yang kau lakukan ? Cepat ganti baju. Kita hanya punya waktu 5 menit lagi" ucap sehun yang berhasil membuyarkan lamunanku.

.

.

Tak lama kemudian aku sudah siap dengan seragam olahragaku dan segera berlari ke bawah bersama sehun. Sesampainya di bawah kami melihat semua murid dari kelas kami sudah baris di depan siwon saem._'mati aku'_ batinku.

"yaa! Sehun, jongdae.. kemari kalian! Cepat!" teriak siwon saem. "kalian terlambat! Cepat lari 10 keliling lapangan! Sekarang!" teriaknya lagi. Mau tak mau aku dan sehun mulai menjalani (?) hukuman kami.

Pada saat itu sudah putaran ke 5. Kurasa kepalaku seperti berputar putar dan pandanganku menjadi buram dan akhirnya semuanya menjadi gelap.

.

.

Aku terbagun di ruangan putih dengan bau obat obatan. Perlahan lahan aku membuka mataku. Kulihat sehun tertidur di sampingku. Dengan susah payah aku mencoba duduk di ranjang yang kutiduri sekarang.

"emhh.. chen ? Kau sudah bangun ?" tanya sehun sambil mengucek ngucek matanya dengan pelan "iya hun. Ngomong ngomong kenapa aku ada di sini ?" tanyaku "tadi kau pingsan saat menjalanani hukuman kita, dan kebetulan kyungsoo hyung dan temannya siapa namanya ya ? Ah iya.. namanya xiumin hyung melihat kau pingsan dan membawa kau ke ruang UKS, aku diberitahu setelah aku selesai lari" jelas sehun panjang lebar.

"oh.." jawabku _'jadi aku ditolong xiumin hyung ?'_ batinku gembira dan senyum senyum sendiri. "chen, kenapa kau senyum senyum begitu ?" tan ya sehun dengan bingung "ah.. tidak apa apa" jawabku.

Srakk…  
>Tirai tempat aku berada dibuka oleh Onew seonsaengnim. Ia adalah dokter sekolah kami. "apa kau masih pusing chen ?" tanyanya "aku masih pusing sedikit" jawabku. Ia menggenggam tanganku dan mengecek nadiku, lalu ia memegang dahiku. "badanmu agak panas. Ya sudah kau tidur saja di sini" ujarnya lagi.<p>

"saem.. apakah chen akan baik baik saja ?" tanya sehun dengan nada khawatir. "chen tidak apa apa kok. Ia hanya sedikit demam dan dengan beristirahat sedikit ia akan segera sembuh" ucap onew seosaengnim dengan tersenyum padaku dan sehun. Lalu ia menutup kembali tiraiku lagi agar aku bisa istirahat.

"chen.. aku ke kelas dulu ya" ucap sehun "iya hun, dan tolong catatkan catatan hari ini untukku" pintaku pada sehun. "tentu. Apa sih yang tidak untuk sahabatku ?" jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Sehun pun meninggalkanku sendiri di ruangan itu, dan aku juga sudah lelah. Aku menutup mataku dan memulai perjalananku ke alam mimpi.

.

.

Xiumin POV

Minho seonsaengnim menerangkan tentang pelajaran sejarah. Pikiranku sedang melayang kemana mana karena tadi chen pingsan.

_'__bagaimana keadaan chen sekarang ? Apa dia sudah sadar_' berbagai macam pertanyaan berputar putar di kepalaku.

Dapat kurasakan kepalaku berdenyut denyut, pandanganku mulai buram dan seluruh tubuhku lemas seolah tak ada tulang yang menopang tubuhku. Hal selanjutnya yang kurasakan adalah pandanganku menjadi gelap dan aku terjatuh ke lantai kelas, dan semua orang yang ada di kelas memanggil namaku dengan nada khawatir.

.

.

Aku bangun dari tidurku. Aku mulai mengedarkan pandanganku pada ruangan ini, pandanganku terhenti pada namja memakai seragam sekolah seperti dengan topi yang terbalik. Dalam sekejap aku bisa mengetahui bahwa itu adalah chen. Aku sangat ingin menghampirinya, tetapi melihat kondisi kami berdua sedang down apa boleh buat ?.

Aku berusaha duduk di ranjangku. Saat ingin duduk kurasakan kembali kepalaku berdenyut denyut kembali. Kuputuskan untuk tidur saja sampai rasa pusingku hilang. "masih pusing ? Apa kau bisa duduk ?" tanya onew saem tiba tiba.

Suaranya membangunkanku "ah saem… jangankan duduk, begitu ingin duduk saja kepalaku sudah sangat pusing"ucapku

"kalau begitu, minum ini" ucapnya dan memberikan obat berbentuk bulat berwarna putih dan segelas air putih. Aku meminum obat yang tadi diberi onew saem "nah.. sekarang tidurlah" ucap onew saem dan menyelimutiku dengan penuh rasa sayang. "terima kasih saem" ucapku "iya" jawabnya lagi.

Tettt… tett..  
>Aku terbangun saat jam istirahat kedua. Pintu UKS dibuka lebar oleh teman temanku yang ingin menjengukku. Mereka adalah kyungsoo, baekhyun,tao, lay dan chanyeol. "apa kau merasa lebih baik min ?" tanya kyungsoo "kepalaku masih sedikit pusing kyung, oh ya. Aku minta tolong ambilkan segelas air kyung" ucapku pada kyungsoo."tentu" jawabnya.<p>

"ini airnya min" ujar kyungsoo dan menyodorkanku segelas air. Melihat kyungsoo sudah mengambilkan air, aku berusaha untuk duduk "kenapa min ? Kau ingin duduk ? Sini kubantu" ucap lay "terima kasih lay" ucapku setelah bisa duduk di ranjang.

Aku meneguk air yang diberikan kyungsoo dengan cepat. "ngomong ngomong kenapa tadi kau bisa pingsan min ?" tanya chanyeol "tadi pagi aku tak sempat sarapan" jawabku. "kau belum sarapan" tanya chanyeol dengan nada terkejut "kubelikan makanan di kantin ya. Kau mau apa ? Porsinya banyak atau sedikit ?" tanya chanyeol bertubi tubi.

"aku ingin tteokbokki saja, porsinya sedikit saja" jawabku, "ya sudah aku ke kantin ya!" jawab chanyeol dengan tergesa gesa. "chanyeol chanyeol… ckckck, dia itu memang paling tak tahan lihat sahabatnya sakit" ujar baekhyun. Kami hanya tertawa.

Tak lama kemudian…

"hosh.. hosh.. hosh, aku kembali guys" ucap chanyeol. "bwahahahaha!" kami tertawa semua. Siapa yang tak tertawa melihat chanyeol seperti ini ? Chanyeol datang dengan keringat, rambutnya berantakan dan bahkan celana seragamnya hampir melorot karena lari larian dan juga ia lupa memakai ikat pinggang.

"kenpa kalian tertawa ?" tanya chanyeol yang bingung, "coba lihat celanamu yeol, hihihi" ucap lay sambil menahan tawa. Chanyeol melihat celananya dan dia kaget sendiri. "mmh.. maaf teman teman" ucap chanyeol sambil membetulkan celananya.

"oh ya yeol.. mana makanan umin ?" tanya tao "ini makanannya" jawabnya lagi dan menaruh plastik berisi tteokbokki di samping ranjang tempat tidurku. "aaaa.. umin ini makanannya" ucap kyungsoo yang sedang menyuapiku "aaa.. mmm mashita" ucapku setelah memakan tteokbokki itu.

Selesai makan…

"umin.. apa kau ingin pulang ?" tanya baekhyun. "kalu memang boleh aku ingin baek" jawabku lemas. "ya sudah aku akan minta izin onew saem agar kau boleh pulang. Yeol dan lay akan membawa barang barangmu, dan tao akan mengantarmu sampai rumah" perintah baekhyun pada chanyeol, lay, dan tao.

Lalu apa yang kyungsoo lakukan ? Ia harus pergi duluan karena ada rapat OSIS mendadak. Tak lama kemudian chanyeol dan lay mucul dengan membawa barang barang xiumin. Setelah mendapat izin pulang, aku diantar oleh supir pribadi tao sampai rumah aku dirawat oleh eommaku sampai sembuh.

Kyungsoo POV

Aku lupa bahwa hari ini aku ada rapat OSIS "maaf teman teman aku harus pergi" ucapku pada teman temanku. "iya.. hati hati kyung!" teriak baekhyun.

Setelah rapat OSIS yang tadi selesai aku sempat berpapasan dengan sehun "hun.. nanti di rumah kau mau makan apa ?. Hyung sekalian mau belanja bersama teman teman hyung" tanyaku "mmm… aku mau makan apa saja yang hyung buat. Kalau itu enak aku akan memakannya" jawab sehun.

"baiklah dongsaengku…" ucapku dan mengusak rambut sehun dengan gemas. Setelah itu aku langsung pergi ke ruang vokal untuk melatih vokalku tentunya. Kebetulan baekhyun dan lay sudah ada di ruang vokal terlebih dahulu. Bekhyun bisa bermain piano dan lay bisa dance, tetapi dia tidak mau masuk dance practice room karena ia suka menari jika ada yang menyanyi secara live di depannya."chen kemana ?' tanyaku "tadi ia di ruang UKS, karena pas pelajaran olahraga tadi dia pingsan. "ohh.."

"kita menyanyikan lagu apa nih ?" tanya baekhyun "bagaimana kalau A pink no no no ?" usulku "boleh saja, kebetulan aku memang lagi berlatih dance lagu itu" ujar lay

Lay memang tak membeda bedakan dance perempuan dengan laki laki, kalau ia lihat dance itu bagus ia akan mempelajarinya. "baiklah aku dan baekhyun menyanyi dan kau menari, oke ?" perintahku. Mereka menganggukkan kepalanya.

_Seulpeo hajima no no no  
>Honjaga Anya no no no<br>Eonjaenanana naege hangsang bichi dwae jun geudae  
>Nae soneul jabayo ije jigeum dagawa gide<br>Eonjaenam himi dwae julge_

Lay mulai menggerakkan badannya sesuai irama, sementara aku dan baekhyun menyanyi dengan semangat.

Tett.. tett  
>Tak terasa bel pulang sudah berbunyi, kami yang sedang asyik dengan kegiatan masing masing pun segera membereskan barang barang kami. "baiklah.. sekarang mari kita belanja!" ucapku semangat "OK!" teriak baekhyun dan lay yang tak kalah semangat.<p>

Di supermarket…

"kyung bagaimana kalau ini ?" tanya lay sembari menunjukkan snack kecil "iya, masukkan saja ke dalam keranjang" jawabku. Hari ini aku akan membeli stok makanan untuk di rumah dan juga akan memasak untuk sehun.

Untuk sehun aku akan memasak nasi goreng kimchi kesukaannya. Setelah membeli bahan bahan aku pun segera ke bagian snack snack. Biasa untuk ngemil. Di tengah jalan ke rak snack aku ditabrak oleh orang dan terjatuh "ouchh… kalau jalan lihat lihat dong!" ucapku marah, sikuku sedikit lecet karena pergesekan dengan lantai.

"maaf.. apakah kau tidak apa apa ?" tanyanya, aku melihat ke atas untuk melihat siapa yang menolongku.

"tunggu.. kau kan…"

TBC

Annyeong ^_^ ~~  
>Untuk chapter ini sengajaku banyakin karena minggu depan udah mau UAS T.T<br>Mungkin cerita ini bakal postponed dulu seminggu deh…  
>Makasih banget yang udah mampir baca atau komen.<p>

Kalau ada pertanyaan kirim aja ke BBM 51B5CAA9 atau line ID : kerorohayday


	4. Chapter 4

_"__kyung bagaimana kalau ini ?" tanya lay sembari menunjukkan snack kecil "iya, masukkan saja ke dalam keranjang" jawabku. Hari ini aku akan membeli stok makanan untuk di rumah dan juga akan memasak untuk sehun._

_Untuk sehun aku akan memasak nasi goreng kimchi kesukaannya. Setelah membeli bahan bahan aku pun segera ke bagian snack snack. Biasa untuk ngemil. Di tengah jalan ke rak snack aku ditabrak oleh orang dan terjatuh "ouchh… kalau jalan lihat lihat dong!" ucapku marah, sikuku sedikit lecet karena pergesekan dengan lantai._

_"__maaf.. apakah kau tidak apa apa ?" tanyanya, aku melihat ke atas untuk melihat siapa yang menolongku. _

_"__tunggu.. kau kan…"_

Seoul Boy High School

Chapter 4

Author : exoluckyhistory  
>Main cast : exo members and official couple<br>Other cast : Super Junior and SHINee  
>Main Pair : Kaisoo, Hunhan. Slight Chenmin, Taoris, Sulay, Chanbaek<br>Genre: Romance,family,friendship,brothership,school life  
>Rating: T<br>Length: Chaptered  
>Warning : Shounen ai, boyxboy,alur lambat, gaje<p>

It's Yaoi !

I'm warning you it's Yaoi

Don't like ? Don't read !

Chap 4 ~~~

In this chapter there are kiss scene.

Author POV

"Tunggu.. kau kan.. Jongin.." kata kyungsoo, "Eoh, hyung. Apa yang kau lakukan disini ?" Tanya namja berkulit tan. "Aku hanya berbelanja" Jawab Kyungsoo lagi sambil berusaha berdiri. "Sini hyung, kubantu" Tawar Jongin.

Kyungsoo bangun dibantu oleh Jongin. "Terima kasih Jongin. Ngomong ngomong, siapa yeoja yang dibelakang kau ?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan polosnya.

"Aishh.. Hyung! Dia ini bukan yeoja! Dia itu namja. Luhan hyung, apa kau bisa kesini sebentar ?"

Namja yang bernama Luhan itu pun menengok ke arah Jongin dan berjalan ke arahnya. "Hyung.. Kenalkan ini Luhan hyung, Luhan hyung ini adalah kakakku. Ini Kyungsoo" Ucap Jongin.

"Ne.. Saya kyungsoo temannya Jongin" jawab Kyungsoo memperkenalkan diri. "Ah.. Saya Luhan. Kau bisa memanggilku Luhan hyung atau Hyung saja" ucap Luhan.

Namja yang Jongin kenalkan tadi, seperti yeoja sungguhan. Ia mempunyai mata yang berkilauan di dalamnya.

Postur tubuhnya juga mirip sekali dengan yeoja. Siapa yang tidak mengira luhan hyung seorang yeoja ? Ia mempunyai tubuh yang langsing dan kaki yang ramping seperti perempuan.

Kyungsoo POV

Luhan hyung ? Jongin mempunyai kakak laki laki ? Sebenarnya ada apa ini ? Aku dibuat bingung oleh Jongin sendiri.

Ia tidak pernah membicarakan tentang keluarga, apalagi Luhan hyung ? Saat dia datang ke rumahku ia hanya bercerita tentang teman temannya di tempat tinggalnya dulu.

"Kyung hyung ?" tanya Jongin yang berhasil membuyarkan lamunanku. "Ah.. Kenapa Jongin ?" tanyaku. "Belanjaanmu sepertinya banyak sekali. Kubantu ya ?"

"Ah.. Tidak usah aku bisa membawanya sendiri" jawabku gugup dan segera memalingkan mukaku. Tadi mataku dengan mata Jongin melakukan eye contact sekejap!.

Aku menutup mukaku dengan tangan kecilku karena malu. Kuyakin sekarang mukaku sudah merah seperti kepiting saus cabai *eh salah… Kok gue jadi laper ya ? Padahal baru makan…* maksudnya seperti kepiting rebus *nah.. Ini baru bener*

"Hyung kenapa ?" tanya Jongin dan medekatkan mukanya lagi ke mukaku. Aku mundur ke belakang karena takut di apa apain sama Jongin. Sampailah aku mentok dengan rak dibelakangku _'bagaimana ini ?i'_ ucapku dalam hati dan memejamkan mataku.

Jongin POV

Aku mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo yang sedang memejamkan matanya.

Aku berhenti sejenak dan memandang muka bulat milik Kyungsoo.

Deg.. deg.. deg  
>Perasaan ini lagi..<p>

Kuakui aku memang tergila gila dengan Kyungsoo. Walaupun baru saja bertemu Kyungsoo beberapa kali, tetapi perasaan ini selalu ada saat aku di dekatnya.

Perasaan ini membuatku tak dapat tidur setiap malam.

Kyungsoo POV

"Hyung.. Ini ada bulu mata yang jatuh" ucapnya lagi dan mengambil bulu mata itu dari pipiku. Aku membuka mata dan menghela nafasku lega

_'__fyuhh.. Syukurlah dia tidak menciumku. Tetapi apa rasanya dicium ya?'_ pikirku.

Ia pun mulai berjalan menjauh dariku."Emhh.. Jongin, apa kau ingin datang kerumahku ?. Jangan lupa ajak Luhan hyung!" teriakku. Ia menengok ke arahku lalu mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Oke! Aku tunggu di depan supermarket ini ya!" teriakku lagi.

Tiba tiba Lay dan Baekhyun datang. "Eoh.. Kau kenapa. Lay, Baekhyun ?" tanyaku. Karena terlihat dari raut wajah mereka, mereka terlihat kecewa.

"Hey, Kyung. Maaf aku harus pulang duluan karena kekasihku yang bodoh itu menjemputku. Padahal aku ingin menghabiskan waktuku bersamamu.. Ya sudah aku duluan ya Kyung" ucap Baekhyun dengan raut wajah kecewa.

"Aku juga Kyung. Aku dijemput oleh hyungku yang tinggal di Kanada. Kau tahu kan? Itu lho.. yang namanya Kris hyung. Nah ia menjemputku bersama temannya. Maaf ya Kyung.." ucap Lay juga.

"Hahhh… Ya sudah, hati hati ya!" jawabku pada mereka berdua "Eoh…" jawab mereka lemas.

Aku pun segera membayar barang barangku dan keluar dari supermarket. Di luar kulihat Jongin dengan Luhan hyung sudah menungguku.

"Maaf. Apakah kalian sudah menunggu lama ?" tanyaku pada kedua orang itu, "Tidak kok.. Kami baru saja keluar" ucap Luhan hyung.

"Ya sudah. Mari kita pergi!" ucapku dengan semangat.

.

.

Ting nong.. Ting nong.  
>Kubunyikan bel rumahku beberapa kali. Tak lama kemudian Sehun pun keluar. "Eoh.. Hyung, dengan siapa kau datang ? Hey Jongin! Kenapa kau kesini ?" tanya Sehun bertubi tubi. "Aduh… Sehun.. Kalau mau nanya satu satu dong!" gerutuku.<p>

"Oke, ini Luhan hyung kakaknya Jongin" "Ah.. Annyeonghaseyo.. Saya Luhan, kau bisa memanggilku Luhan hyung atau Hyung saja" jawabnya. Kulihat Sehun sedang asyik asyiknya (?) memerhatikan Luhan dengan tatapan tajamnya.

Luhan bergidik ngeri melihat Sehun melihatnya seperti itu.

"Emhh.. Sehun, bisakah kau berhenti menatapku seperti itu ? Aku merasa tidak nyaman" ucap Luhan. Aku menengok ke arah Sehun, dan benar saja. Ia sedang menatap Luhan hyung dengan serius. Sampai sampai dahinya mengkerut dan matanya menyipit.

"Hoi hun!" teriakku agar Sehun sadar. "Jangan perhatikan Luhan hyung seperti itu, tuh lihat saja dia sudah ketakutan.

"Hah.. Sejak kapan aku melihat Luhan hyung seperti itu ?" tanya Sehun balik dengan muka polosnya. Anak ini… Memang dia harus dipukul dahulu agar sadar.

Entah darimana, sebuah palu kecil yang seperti di pengadilan itu lhoo.. *kalian bayangin aja sendiri, pokoknya susah jelasinnya* Dan aku segera memukul kepala Sehun agar ia sadar.

"Arghh.. Appo!" teriak Sehun, "Makanya jangan menatap orang seperti itu!" teriakku balik.

"Emhh.. Maaf ya kami telah bertengkar di depan kalian. Mari masuk" ajakku.

Luhan hyung dan Jongin mulai melepaskan sepatu dan kaus kaki mereka dan menaruhnya di pintu depan.

"Ayo masuk" tawarku.

"Wah.. Hyung ini benar rumahmu ? Designnya sangat dewasa sekali" ucap Jongin, mungkin ia terkagum kagum dengan rumahku. "Benarkah ? Terima kasih Jong" ucapku.

"Ayo kita ke ruang tengah" ajakku. Mereka mengekoriku ke ruang tengah.

Kami duduk di sofa panjangku. Kulirik Jongin sekejap, ingat.. hanya sekejap. Ia sedang menatapku intens sampai ada kerutan di dahinya.

Deg.. deg.. deg  
>Ada apa ini ? Tiba tiba jantungku berdetak tidak beraturan. Mukaku mulai memerah dan jantungku berdetak sangat cepat seolah ingin keluar dari tempatnya. Kurasa aku menyukai Jongin.<p>

"Kyung, ada yang ingin kubicarakan. Tetapi jangan disini. Bisa tidak ?" tanya Jongin, "Oke, kita bicara di dalam kamarku ya."

.

.

Kamar…

"Nah.. Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan ?" tanyaku sambil duduk di tepi ranjang. Ia berjalan ke arah tempatku duduk dan duduk di sampingku "Mmhhh.. Tadi kenapa kau mundur saat aku ingin mengambil bulu matamu ?" tanyanya.

"Kukira tadi kau mau menciumku, eh.. Ternyata tidak" ucapku dengan polos. Aku memberi tahunya tanpa sadar dan langsung menutup mulutku.

_'__hah… Apa saja yang baru kau lakukan Kyungsoo. Bodoh kau bodoh !'_ sesalku dalam hati.

Jongin terlihat kaget "Men.. mencium ? Maksud hyung seperti ini ?" Ia mulai mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arahku dan mendekati wajahku "Jo.. jongin ah.. apa yang kau lakuMmphh".

Sebuah benda basah nan kenyal menyentuh bibirku dengan lembut. Awalnya hanya menempel tetapi lama kelamaan mulai lebih dari itu.

Ia mulai melumat bibirku pelan dan lembut. Ia memegang tengkukku untuk memperdalam ciumannya.

Ia mulai melumat bibir atasku dan bibir mencoba melawan, tetapi tenaga Jongin lebih kuat dariku.

Aku hanya pasrah dengan perlakuannya dan memejamkan mataku mencoba menikmati ciumannya.

Lumatan lembut itu berubah menjadi lebih kasar. Ia membaringkan tubuhku di tempat tidur.

Ia melumat bibirku dengan gencar dan memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Aku merasa pasokan oksigenku mulai menipis. Aku memukul dadanya pelan, ia nampak mengerti dan melepaskan ciumannya. Benang saliva tercipta antara aku dan Jongin.

Sungguh! Itu tadi adalah first kissku! Dan itu sudah diambil oleh Jongin ?.

Aku memegang bibirku yang basah karena ciumannya tadi. "Maaf hyung.. Tadi aku kelepasan, sungguh aku tidak sengaja" ucap Jongin dengan nada bersalah.

"Aku tahu aku sudah lancang padamu, tetapi aku suka padamu hyung, sejak pertama kita bertemu dadaku mulai berdetak tidak beraturan. Maukah kau menjadi pacarku ?" jawabnya

Aku menangis spontan "Kanapa hyung ? Apa kau sakit ?" tanyanya khawatir. "Babo! Hikss.. Kenapa kau tak bilang dari awal hiks.. Aku juga menyukaimu. Hikss.. Aku mau jadi pacarmu" jawabku dengan mantap.

"Benarkah hyung ? Baiklah mulai detik ini kau pacarku! Ngomong ngomong bibirmu manis juga hyung" ucap Jongin dengan menunjukkan smirk andalannya.

"Yak! Pervert!" pekikku kencang dan menendang tulang keringnya "Awww… Maaf hyung. Baiklah! Sekarang kita mau pergi kemana? Restoran?Taman bermain?" tanya Jongin sedikit merintih.

Bagaimana tidak ? Tadi aku menendangnya di tulang keringnya. Dapat kalian bayangkan sendiri bagaimana rasa sakitnya.

"Tidak usah kemana mana, di rumah saja" tolakku.

"Mari kita umumkan kalau kita jadian!" ucap Jongin semangat. "Tunggu.. Jong" Ia sudah duluan pergi ke ruang tengah yang ada Sehun dan Luhan, "Hey! Kalian!, aku dan Kyung hyung sudah pacaran!" teriak Jongin lantang

"In" sudah terlambat.

Sehun yang mendengar itu hanya bisa membuka mulut lebar lebar karena kaget. "Wahh! Chukkae Jongin!" teriak Luhan. Sehun menghampiriku dengan mulut terbuka lebar "Hyung.. Apa ini benar ?" tanya Sehun dengan mulut yang masih menganga lebar dan ada air liur yang mengalir di sudut bibirnya sedikit *Iuhh...*.

"I.. iya" jawabku malu malu sambil menyembunyikan mukaku yang sudah merah. Lalu Sehun memelukku erat sambil berbisik di telingaku "Chukkae hyung.." ucap Sehun pelan di telingaku.

Aku pergi kedapur untuk membuat makan malam buat kami semua.

.

.

Saat makan…

"Baiklah! Besok kencan denganku ya hyung! Mau tidak ?"

tak kusangka.. Baru saja 10 menit yang lalu dan ia langsung mengajakku kencan ?!

"Kencan ? Aku sih mau saja. Jam berapa, dimana, dan kapan ?" tanyaku santai.

"Besok sepulang sekolah. Kujemput kau di studio vokal" jawabnya lagi. "Baiklah, kutunggu besok".

Tak lama kemudian Jongin dan Luhan hyung pulang. Setelah mengantar mereka ke depan apartemenku, aku langsung masuk ke kamar untuk belajar buat besok hari.

.

.

Pagi hari…

Cipp.. cipp  
>Suara burung yang berkicau membuatku bangun dari tidurku yang nyenyak. Kulihat jam kecil yang ada di meja nakasku. Jam menunjukkan pukul 7.30, tunggu jam 7.30.. berarti…<p>

"Arghh! Aku terlambat!" teriakku frustasi. Mana Sehun belum bangun lagi. Sehun memang tak bisa bangun pagi. Jadi setiap pagi kalau sekolah aku yang membangunkan Sehun.

Aku segera berlari kekamarnya Sehun. "Sehun! Bangun! Kita sudah terlambat!" teriakku panik sambil mengguncang guncangkan tubuh Sehun dengan kasar "Apa ?! Terlambat ?!" pekik Sehun dan segera berjalan ke kamar mandi.

.

.

"Sehun! Cepat turun!" teriakku dari bawah sambil berusaha memakai sepatuku dengan cepat. "Iya hyung. Ups"  
>Bruggh..<p>

"Arghhh!" teriak Sehun, "Kau kenapa Hun? Ya ampun! Lututmu berdarah banyak! Tunggu disini dan jangan bergerak, aku akan mengambilkan kotak p3k" ucapku panik.

Tak lama kemudian aku menemukan kotak p3k dan segera membersihkan luka Sehun.

"Aww! Perih! Pelan pelan hyung" teriak Sehun. Setelah itu aku memberi obat antiseptik dan membalut luka Sehun dengan perban.

Ia mencoba berdiri pelan pelan dan berjalan tertatih tatih.

"Bagaimana ? Kau bisa jalan tidak ?" tanyaku. "Bisa hyung" jawabnya.

"Omo! Sudah jam berapa ini ?! Cepat Sehun! Ambil tasmu, dan kita sarapan sambil jalan ke sekolah saja" teriakku. Aku dengan cepat membuat roti dengan isi selai dan memberikannya pada Sehun.

Kami berjalan terburu buru kesekolah sambil memakan roti yang kubuat tadi.

Orang orang dijalan pun melihat kami dengan pandangan bingung, tetapi aku dan Sehun tidak menghiraukannya. Yang kami pikirkan saat ini adalah sekolah.

"Hosh.. hosh.. Akhirnya kita sampai juga Hun" ucapku sambil mengatur nafas. Saat ini kami sedang berada di depan gerbang sekolah.

"Haksaeng! Apa yang kalian lakukan ? Cepat masuk! 5 menit lagi sudah bel" suruh penjaga gerbang sekolah.

.

.

Sehun POV

Di kelas…

"Hosh..hosh" kami berdua sampai di kelas masing masing, di kelas murid murid sudah duduk dengan rapi. Ternyata ketika aku dan Sehun tengah berlari bel masuk sudah berbunyi. "Eoh.. Hun tumben ? Mengapa kau telat ?" tanya Chen saat aku baru saja menempatkan bokongku di tempat duduk.

"Tadi Hyung bangun kesiangan" jawabku.  
>Tapp.. tapp, Sreeek.. *sound effect macam apa ini ?!*<br>Kyuhyun saem berjalan ke meja guru dan menaruh semua barang barangnya. "Yak! Pelajaran hari ini dimulai!"

.

.

Tett.. Tett  
>Bel istirahat berbunyi nyaring di koridor sekolah. "Huah.. Mmmhh" aku merengangkan otot ototku.<p>

Aku melirik Jongin yang senyum senyum sendiri sambil melihat handphonenya dekat dekat.

"Hoi Jong.. Jauhkan hp mu itu, nanti kau sakit mata. Memang ada apa ?" tanyaku dan segera mengambil hp Jongin "Jangan dilihat Hun!" teriaknya panik.

From : Kyungie  
>To : Jonginie<p>

Hai Jong! Bagaimana kalau nanti kita makan bersama saat istirahat ? Saranghae :D

"Wooo… Bagaimana Jong ? Kau ingin makan bersama hyung ?" tanyaku selidik sambil menoel noel siku jongin. "Tentu saja aku mau! Dia kan pacarku" ucap Jongin keras.

Beberapa anak yang masih dikelas menatap aku dan Jongin dengan bingung. "Kau pacaran dengan siapa ?" tanya Chen sambil meneguk minumannya. "Aku pacaran dengan hyungnya Sehun!" teriaknya lagi.

Chen yang sedang minum pun sontak menyemburkan minumannya. "I.. ini beneran Hun ?" tanya Chen dan mengelap sisa minuman yang masih ada di bibirnya "Iya" jawabku "Daebak…" ucap Chen tak percaya.

Suara bisik bisik murid murid di kelasku dapat terdengar jelas olehku. Aku dapat mendengar salah satu murid berkata seperti ini "Ini berita besar.. bagaimana kalau kita pasang berita ini di majalah sekolah ?" tanya murid yang satunya tentunya dengan nada pelan.

"Jangan, bagaimana kalau kita merahasiakan hal ini ? Lambat laun yang lain juga akan tahu bahwa ketua OSIS kita berpacaran dengan temannya Sehun. Bagaimana ?" usul yang lain "Oke" jawab yang lain lagi.

"Hun ? Apa yang kau lakukan ? Ayo kita ke ruang dance. Sudah bel masuk" ajak Jongin "Ah iya" jawabku.

Saat di jalan kami berpapasan dengan Hyung dan Baekhyun hyung "Ah! Hyung! Bogoshippo.." teriak Jongin dan segera memeluk Kyungsoo. Dari raut wajahnya Baekhyun hyung aku tahu kalau dia kaget.

"Kau kenapa hyung ? Kau pasti kaget ya ? Sekarang Kyungsoo hyung sudah menjadi pacarnya Jongin" jawabku.

Ia membuka mulutnya lebar lebar "Ya.. yang benar ?" tanyanya lagi seolah tak percaya denganku, aku menjawabnya hanya dengan gumaman kecil.

Kyungsoo POV

"Sudah Jongin.. Aku malu" jawabku sambil melepaskan pelukanku dengan Jongin. Aku menutup wajahku karena malu. _'Apa yang akan Baekhyun katakan kalau aku pacaran dengan Jongin ?'_

"Chukkae Kyung" ucap Baekhyun. Di luar dugaan… Kukira dia belum tahu, tapi ternyata dia sudah lebih tahu duluan sepertinya. "Bagaimana kau tahu Baek ?" tanyaku bingung "Tadi Sehun yang memberitahuku" kata Baekhyun santai.

"Ya sudah chagi, aku pergi ke studio dance dulu ya" ucap Jongin dan mengecup bibirku sekilas.

"Yak! Pervert!" teriakku padanya, ia hanya berjalan santai ke studio dance.

Baekhyun yang melihat itu pun speechless. "Kyung.. Kau baru jadian kemarin kan ?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Iya baek, pasti kau kaget kan ? Dia memang seperti itu. Lihat saja mukanya, dari mukanya juga sudah kelihatan kalau dia pervert. Ayo kita ke studio vokal" jelasku dan menarik tangan Baekhyun ke studio vokal.

Disana sudah ada Lay yang menunggu kami bersama seseorang. Tunggu.. seseorang ?

"Lay, aku datang!" teriakku, "Eh Kyung, Baekhyun. Sini aku mau kenalkan padamu namjachinguku"

tunggu.. NAMJACHINGU ?! Apa aku tak salah dengar ?!

"Ini kekasihku, namanya Junmyeon atau biasa dipanggil Suho" ucap Lay memperkenalkan kekasihnya.

"Kapan kau jadian Lay ?" tanyaku dan melihat Suho hyung "Kemarin, saat hyungku menjemput, ternyata temannya itu adalah Suho hyung" jelas Lay, aku hanya menjawab dengan oh.

Junmyeon ya namanya, nama yang sangat familiar di telingaku. Bahkan wajahnya terlihat sangat sangaaat familiar, seolah aku sudah bertemu dengannya.

"Salam kenal, saya Junmyeon" ucap Junmyeon memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri.

"Tunggu, apa kau Do Kyungsoo ?!" tanyanya lagi dengan mata yang lebar "Iya, bagaimana hyung tau namaku ?" jawabku kaget "Ya! Kau tak ingat dengan hyungmu sendiri ? Aigoo.." jawabnya sambil mengusak pelan rambutku.

Hyung ? Apa mungkin.. dia hyungku yang tinggal di luar negeri ?  
>"Myeonnie hyung ?! Kau kemana saja ? Bogoshippoyo hyung.." ucapku. Aku memeluk sosok yang kusebut hyung itu dengan erat.<p>

Ah iya! Kalian pasti belum tahu siapa Suho hyung itu kan ? Dia adalah hyungku yang merantau ke luar negeri untuk sekolah. Sekarang ia sedang libur, jadi ia berlibur ke Korea.

Lay yang melihatku dan Suho sudah lebih dahulu dekat hanya bengong. "Kalian kakak adik, bahkan kau memanggilnya lebih mesra dariku Kyung ?" ucap Lay "Iya, aku memang terbiasa memanggilnya Myeonnie"jawabku singkat.

Kami bertiga pun mengobrol sampai Chanyeol datang . Kecuali Tao. Tao pergi ke ruang dance, Tao memang suka dance.

Setelah semuanya lengkap kami berlatih lagu history yang dinyanyikan oleh EXO, EXO memang salah satu boyband favorit kami semua. Yang menjadi backdancernya adalah Lay, Suho, dan Chanyeol .

.

.

Author POV

Tett… Tett  
>Bel pulang berbunyi tepat jam 3 sore. "Ah.. Kakiku capai sekali" ucap Suho sambil memegangi kakinya.<p>

"Chagi kau tidak apa apa ? Sini kupijitin" ucap Lay kekasih Suho. "Gomawo Baby" ucap Suho lagi dengan angelic smilenya  
>*a : Pingsan dulu ya, gak tahan liat Suho senyumjatoh  
>r : Bangun gak lo nyodorin golok ke leher author  
>a: iye iye… bangun balik langsung mantengin laptop*

Lay hanya tersenyum sambil berusaha menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya.

"Chagi! Aku datang" ucap namja berkulit tan, alias Jongin dan langsung memeluk kekasihnya a.k.a Kyungsoo dengan erat sampai Kyungsoo kehabisan nafas karena Jongin memeluknya terlalu erat -_-.

"Hah.. ? Chagi ? ada apa ini Kyungsoo ?" tanya Suho dengan raut wajah bingung. "Oh ya, ini namjachinguku hyung namanya Jongin. Jong ini hyungku Suho" ucap Kyungsoo sambil memperkenalkan Suho.

"Jadi dongsaengku sudah punya namjachingu eoh.." kata Suho dan mengapit kepala Kyungsoo di ketiaknya.

"Sudah hyung. Kepalaku sakit, dan juga ketiakmu bau" ucap Kyungsoo dan menutup hidungnya. "Aigoo…" ujar Suho gemas dan mengusak ngusak rambut halusku.

"Ya! Chagi! Apa yang kau lakukan, kan kasihan Kyungsoo" teriak Lay pada Suho otomatis tangan Suho menjauh dari kepala Kyungsoo (?). Suho yang mendengar itu pun dibuat kaget olehnya.

"Tidak usah kaget seperti itu hyung. Lay memang begitu, dia sangat protektif pada Kyungsoo" ucap Baekhyun yang muncul entah darimana.

Suho hanya menyahutkan oh.

Jongin POV

"Oh ya Kyung. Kau janji kan hari ini kita akan kencan ?" tanya Jongin pada Kyungsoo, "Iya, kita pergi sekarang ?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi dengan mata besarnya.

"Tentu saja, Ayo !" ucapku semangat

.

.

Kami sampai di taman kota, tempat aku dan ehem… Kekasih baruku *caelah.. pake kekasih segala* pergi kencan.

"Kyungie chagi, kita sudah sampai.. sekarang kita mau ngapain ?" tanyaku sambil mengedarkan pandanganku pada taman kota itu.

"Ayo kita ke ke penjual eskrim di sana !" ucap Kyungsoo semangat. "Baiklah"

Kami membeli eskrim dan memakan eskrim itu sambil jalan, "Hyung taman ini ramai ya kalau sore" ucapku sambil mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh taman kota

"Memang ramai, makanya aku mengajakmu kesini" kami duduk di bangku taman yang tak jauh dari pintu keluar

"Pulang yuk hyung" ajakku. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk tanpa melihatku.

.

.

Di jalan..

Aku dan Kyungsoo sedang asyik asyiknya bercanda.

Tiba tiba  
>Brughh.. Aku jatuh di atas trotoar "Ah.." Kulihat lenganku sedikit berdarah.<p>

"Yak ! Kalau jalan lihat lihat dong !" Marahku, "Maaf"

_'__Sepertinya aku mengenali suara ini' _ucapku dalam hati.

Aku mendongakkan kepala ke atas dan dia ternyata…

TBC

Hoii ! I'm back woy  
>*liat ke atas* kok ff ini makin gak jelas ya *mikir*<br>Buat para readers maaf ya author gak bisa review satu satu soalnya waktu udah kepepet banget jadi gak sempet deh, mian T.T  
>Buat yang udah mampir, aku berterima kasih banget udah mau baca ff ku J<br>Ini aja unek unek (?) nya author pergi dulu ya  
>Ppyoong ^.^~~<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

_Di jalan.._

_Aku dan Kyungsoo sedang asyik asyiknya bercanda._

_Tiba tiba  
>Brughh.. Aku jatuh di atas trotoar "Ah.." Kulihat lenganku sedikit berdarah.<em>

_"__Yak ! Kalau jalan lihat lihat dong !" Marahku, "Maaf" _

_'__Sepertinya aku mengenali suara ini' ucapku dalam hati._

_Aku mendongakkan kepala ke atas dan dia ternyata…_

Seoul Boy High School

Author : exoluckyhistory  
>Main cast : exo members and official couple<br>Other cast : Super Junior and SHINee  
>Main Pair : Kaisoo, Hunhan. Slight Chenmin, Taoris, Sulay, Chanbaek<br>Genre: Romance,family,friendship,brothership,school life  
>Rating: T<br>Length: Chaptered  
>Warning : Shounen ai, boyxboy,alur lambat, gaje<p>

It's Yaoi !

I'm warning you it's Yaoi

Don't like ? Don't read !

This is Chapter 5

.

.

Happy Reading ~~

The story start here~~

Author POV

"Tunggu, Luhan hyung ? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini ?" tanya Jongin, namja yang bernama Luhan itu pun dibuat bingung olehnya.

"Kau ngapain di sini ?" tanya Luhan balik "Aku baru saja pulang kencan dengan Kyungsoo" kata Jongin sambil melihat lukanya.

"Apa kau terluka ?" tanya Luhan dengan nada khawatir. "Iya hyung, siku ku luka sekarang berdarah banyak" jawab Jongin sambil meringis menahan lukanya.

Kyungsoo yang melihat itu langsung menolong namjachingunya itu "Jong, kau tidak apa apa ?" Jongin pun berdiri dengan bantuan namjachingu tersayangnya itu.

"Aku tidak apa apa Kyung" ucap Jongin sambil mengacak ngacak rambut Kyungsoo dengan lembut.

"Aishh, rambutku jadi berantakan begini" jawab Kyungsoo sambil merapihkan rambutnya, "Mian Kyung" ucap Jongin dan segera membantu Kyungsoo merapihkan rambutnya.

"Jong, aku pulang duluan ya nanti kutunggu di rumah" ucap Luhan dengan senyumnya.

"Arraseo hyung" ucap Jongin dengan senyum yang seperti orang mesum *emang mesum kalee*

"Hyung, kita ke rumahmu saja yuk" ajak Jongin dengan nada manja, *bagi author nada manjanya Jongin udah kaya apaan tau -_-* Kyungsoo hanya menjawab dengan gumaman.

Mereka berdua pun pulang ke rumah Kyungsoo

.

.

Di rumah Kyungsoo

"Aku pulang" ucap Kyungsoo malas. Bisa dilihat dari apartemen Kyungsoo sangat bersih. Kyungsoo memang sangaat suka kebersihan.

Kyungsoo meletakkan sepatunya di rak sepatu sebelah Jongin "Lepas sepatumu dulu sebelum masuk" perintah Kyungsoo pada Jongin, Jongin hanay menjawab dengan gumaman.

"Ah hyung sudah pulang ?" tanya Sehun "Kenapa hyung bawa Jongin kesini ?" tanay Sehun, "Ia ingin main ke rumah kita Hun" ucap Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo segera berjalan ke sofa dan merebahkan tubuhnya. "Ah, hari yang melelahkan" gumam Kyungsoo.

Jongin duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo. Dapa dilihat dari lantai apartemen Kyungsoo ada sedikit bercak darah, kalian bisa menebak sendiri siapa yang berdarah. Yap, ia adala Jongin.

Kyungsoo tanpa sengaja melihat bercak darah di lantai apartemennya, dengan polosnya ia bertanya "Siapa yang berdarah di sini ? Ada bercak darah di lantai, siapapun yang terluka datang ke arahku sekarang" ucap Kyungsoo lantang.

Jongin yang mendengar itu langsung datang ke arah Kyungsoo. "Kyung, sikuku berdarah banyak" ucap Jongin sambil meringis menahan sakit.

"Eoh ? Kau berdarah ? Ya ampun! Darahnya banyak sekali" panik Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo berlari ke arah salah satu rak. Ia mengambil obat antiseptik, kapas dan plester.

Lalu ia berlari lagi ke dapur. Ia mengambil baskom dan mengisinya dengan air hangat. Dengan kaki kecilnya ia berlari ke ruang tengah dengan tergesa gesa.

"Jong, tolong duduk di karpet" perintah Kyungsoo dan menaruh semua barang barang yang dibawanya tadi. Jongin hanya menuruti kata Kyungsoo dan segera duduk di karpet.

"Mana tanganmu ? Sini ku obati" jawab Kyungsoo dan mengambil obat antiseptik. Jongin mengulurkan tangannya pada Kyungsoo

"Ini akan sedikit perih, tahan ya Jong" Kyungsoo membersihkan luka Jongin dengan air hangat dan meniupnya agar Jongin tidak merasa kesakitan. Jongin menutup matanya erat erat dan menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan keras.

"Buka matamu dan jangan gigit bibirmu" ucap Kyungsoo, saat ini Kyungsoo tengah memberi obat antiseptik dan menutup lukanya dengan plester.

"Jaa.. sudah selesai" ucap Kyungsoo senang. Jongin membuka matanya perlahan dan melihat lukanya.

"Ini masih berdenyut denyut Kyung" kata Jongin "Memang seperti itu Jong" jawab Kyungsoo dengan hearted shape lips smilenya.

"Aishh, arraseo" kata Jongin lagi sambil memegang lukanya, Kyungsoo yang sedang di dapur melihat kejadian itu. "Hei, jangan dipegang nanti bisa berdarah lagi" ucap Kyungsoo santai dan bersender di kulkas sambil meminum susu coklat yang baru saja dibuatnya.

Kyungsoo POV

Jujur saat tadi Jongin berdarah aku sangat panik tapi aku berusaha menyembunyikan kepanikanku (?). Kuminum sedikit susu coklat yang baru kubuat tadi.

Aku berjalan ke ruang tengah dan duduk di samping Jongin "Chagi ini masih sedikit berdenyut denyut" ucap Jongin sambil melihat lukanya heran.

"Kan sudah kubilang Jong, memang seperti itu" jawabku santai dan meminum susu coklatku lagi. Kulirik Jongin yang sedang berusaha mengambil remote tv, "Mau kubantu Jong ?" tawarku.

"Gwaencana aku bisa mengambilnya sendiri" jawabnya "Eng sedikit lagi, Dapat!" seru Jongin tiba tiba. Aku kaget dibuatnya untung saja aku tidak menumpahkan susuku di sofa.

"Aishh kau ini, untung susuku tidak tumpah. Kalau tumpah kau yang membersihkannya ya" ucapku lagi dan meminum susuku sampai habis.

"Chagi aku minta sedikit susunya" pinta Jongin. Mendengar hal itu aku menunjukkan gelasku dengan innocent face. "Eishh hyung, kalau sudah habis bilang dong" gerutu Jongin.

Aku pun berjalan ke dapur dan menaruh gelasku di tempat cuci piring. Lalu aku berjalan ke ruang tangah lagi, kulihat Jongin sedang duduk dengan nyaman dan menonton televisi.

Aku langsung duduk disebelahnya dan menaruh kepalaku di pangkuannya. Jongin yang melihat hal itu hanya tersenyum padaku dan mengelus pelan rambut halusku.

Merasa kurang nyaman aku berubah posisi menghadap Jongin dan memeluk perutnya. Reaksi Jongin sama saja seperti tadi hanya tersenyum dan mengelus pelan rambutku.

Author POV

Kyungsoo mulai merasa mengantuk, dan Kyungsoo pun tidur dipangkuannya Jongin. "Hyung.. aku lapar" ucap Jongin tetapi Kyungsoo tidak mendengarnya karena tidur. "Hyung ?" ucap Jongin lagi dnegan mengguncangkan pelan tubuhku "Nghh" erang Kyungsoo dan tidur kembali

"Kkk~ hyungie tertidur eoh ?" Jongin pun menggendong Kyungsoo ala bridal style ke kamarnya. Kyungsoo yang merasa terganggu hanya menggeliat pelan dan tidur kembali mungkin Kyungsoo memang kelelahan.

Akhirnya sampailah Jongin di depan kamarnya Kyungsoo dan membuka pintu kamarnya. Jongin dengan segera membaringkan tubuh kecil Kyungsoo di tempat tidur dan menyelimutinya dengan lembut. "Jalja chagi" ucap Jongin dan mengecup kening Kyungsoo dengan penuh rasa sayang.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya menggeliat kecil dan memeluk guling kesayangannya erat erat. Jongin yang melihat itu hanya terkekeh dan menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya heran. Setelah itu Jongin pun berjalan ke ruang tengah lagi, kebetulan Sehun sedang duduk disana.

Jongin pun menghampiri Sehun "Hun" ucap Jongin sambil menepuk bahu Sehun pelan. Sehun hanya menjawab dengan gumaman "Aku pulang dulu ya" ucap Jongin meminta izin. "Nde hati hati ya Jong" ucap sehun lagi.

Jongin pun berjalan ke arah pintu dan memakai sepatunya, setelah ia memakai sepatunya ia pun jalan keluar rumah Kyungsoo.

Di jalan

Jongin sedang berjalan sambil sesekali menyeruput kopi yang baru saja dibelinya. Jongin berhenti berjalan saat di penyebrangan. Ia melihat sekitar untuk memastikan bahwa aman untuk menyebrang.

Setelah dirasanya cukup aman, Jongin pun menyebrang. Tanpa sadar ada mobil yang sedang melaju ke arahnya dengan kecepetan tinggi. Jongin tak menyadarinya ia tetap saja menyebrang dengan santainya.

Dan… tabrakan itu tak bisa dihindari lagi. Ya, Jongin tertabrak mobil. Badan Jongin terpental ke aspal. Dapat dilihat banyak orang yang mengerumuninya, bahkan beberapa orang terlihat panik.

Kebetulan Kyungsoo yang sedang membeli makanan disekitar situ melihat kerumunan besar di tengah jalan karena penasaran ia pun mendekati kerumunan itu.

"Kasihan dia padahal dia masih muda" ucap salah satu orang yang berada di sana, mendengar itu Kyungsoo semakin panik. Kyungsoo pun menerobos kerumunan itu dan disitulah… Kyungsoo melihat Jongin bersimbah darah disekujur tubuhnya.

Melihat hal itu Kyungsoo pun mendekap tubuh Jongin erat erat dan menumpahkan tangisnya. "Tolong panggilkan ambulans cepat!" teriak Kyungsoo histeris. Salah satu orang disana pun segera menelpon ambulans. Sedangkan Kyungsoo menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Baju Kyungsoo penuh dengan darah Jongin. Tak lama kemudian ambulance pun datang dan segera menolong Jongin. Dengan segera tim medis membawa Jongin ke rumah sakit, tentunya Kyungsoo ikut.

Ambulance pun melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi, dan Kyungsoo terus saja megenggam tangan Jongin erat erat. Tak lama kemudian ambulance pun sampai di rumah sakit.

Tim medis langsung menurunkan tubuh Jongin dan membawanya ke ruang UGD. Kyungsoo mengikuti dari belakang. Tubuh Jongin dipindahkan ke salah satu ranjang "Kau tunggu diluar ne" kata salah satu suster pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya mengganguk dan segera keluar dari ruang duduk di salah satu bangku dan menangis tanpa suara.

Seorang dokter keluar dan menghampiri Kyungsoo. "Apakah kau keluarganya tuan Jongin ?" Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya dan "Nde, saya pacarnya" jawab Kyungsoo pelan "Mari ikut saya" ajak dokter itu. Kyungsoo pun berdiri dan mengikuti dokter itu dari belakang.

Ia dibawa ke salah satu ruangan dimana tubuh Jongin terbaring diranjang dan seluruh tubuhnya ditutupi kain putih. Ya, Kim Jongin sudah tiada. Kyungsoo yang melihat itu membelalakan matanya kaget dan air mata itu pun jatuh untuk yang ketiga kalinya hari ini.

Kyungsoo pun mendekati tubuh tak bernyawa Jongin. Ia membuka kain yang menutupi wajah Jongin. Ditatapnya muka putih sedikit hitam itu agak lama. Kyungsoo pun mencium bibir Jongin, melumatnya pelan dan melepasnya. Ditatap lagi wajah kekasihnya itu dengan tatapan sendu.

"Saranghae Kim Jongin, semoga kau tenang di alam sana" ucap Kyungsoo dan menjatuhkan air matanya lagi. Ia menyekanya dan segera pergi dari ruangan itu. Dengan mata sembab ia berjalan ke arah meja administrasi. Disitu ia melihat baju Jongin, HP , dan dompet Jongin.

Ia segera mengambil barang barang itu dan membawanya pulang. Sehun yang mendengar berita bahwa Jongin tertabrak mobil hanya mengunci kamarnya dan menangis dalam diam.

Kyungsoo dengan lungai berjalan ke kamarnya. Keadaan Kyungsoo saat ini sudah seperti zombie hidup, matanya sembab dan bengkak akibat terlalu banyak menangis dan juga ia belum makan sejak tadi Jongin tertabrak.

Sesampainya dikamar ia langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur dan memeluk guling kesayangannya erat erat. Tak lama kemudian air mata pun jatuh kembali untuk entah berapa kali hari ini. Kyungsoo pun menangis dalam diam sampai pagi hari.

Keesokan Paginya…

Kriiing!  
>Alarm Kyungsoo berbunyi dengan keras dan sontak Kyungsoo bangun dan mengucek ngucek matanya. "Eungg.. jam berapa ini ?" tanyanya dan melihat jam yang berada di tembok. "Oh baru jam 5.00" ucapnya lagi. Tiba tiba ia teringat sesuatu dan menangis lagi.<p>

Ya.. jam 5.00 adalah waktu dimana Jongin dipanggil oleh yang berkuasa.  
>Tok tok<p>

Pintu kamar Kyungsoo diketuk, Kyungsoo hanya menangis dan menangis. "Hyung.. ini aku Sehun, apa aku boleh masuk ?" Tanya Sehun. Kyungsoo hanya menjawab dengan gumaman. Pintu kamar Kyungsoo dibukan dan muncullah namja berkulit putih seputih susu.

Ia pun mendekat Kyungsoo dengan perlahan dan memeluknya. Kyungsoo yg dipeluk hanya membalas pelukan Sehun dan menangis di pundaknya. Sehun yg melihat hal itu pun berusaha menenangkan hyung kesayangannya itu "Shh.. hyung sudahlah jangan menangis lagi"

"Hiks hiks.. tapi dia hiks" tangis Kyungsoo pun makin menjadi. "Hyung sudahlah jangan bersedih terus nanti Jongin tidak tenang dialam sana" ucap sehun berusaha menenangkan hyungnya itu. "Nanti juga kau akan bertemu yang lebih baik lagi hyung" ucap Sehun lagi, tanpa sadar air mata pun mulai menumpuk di pelupuk mata Sehun. Ia pun mempererat pelukannya dan menangis dalam diam.

Tak lama kemudian Kyungsoo pun melepaskan pelukannya. "Kajja kita mandi kita sudah cukup terlambat untuk sekolah" ucap Kyungsoo lagi dengan senyuman di bibirnya. Sehun hanya menunduk dan berusaha menyeka air matanya.

"Hmm nde hyungiee~" ucap Sehun lagi dengan senyuman yang lebar dibibirnya. Sehun pun segera keluar dari kamar Kyungsoo dan berlari ke kamarnya.

Sehun POV

Aku segera berlari ke kamar mandi yang terletak di dalam kamarku. Lalu aku pun masuk kamar mandi dan mulai mandi. Nampaknya aku sudah bias melupakan kejadian semalam.

Selesai mandi aku segera memakai seragamku dengan tergesa gesa dan berjalan ke dapur. "Hyung! Ppali kita sudah terlambat" teriakku panik "Nde kau makan ini dulu sehunnie" ucap hyung sambil menyodorkan semangkuk ramyun padaku.

"Mian aku bingung mau masak apa" sesal Kyungsoo hyung, "Gwaencana yang penting aku bias makan hyung" jawabku cepat dan segera memakan ramyunku dangan terburu buru.

"Makannya pelan pelan sehunnie" ucap Kyungsoo hyung dan menyodorkan segelas susu dingin padaku, tak lama kemudian ramyunku pun habis dan aku segera meneguk susu dingin itu sekali tegukan.

"Kau tak makan hyung ?" tanyaku heran, pasalnya dari semalam Kyungsoo hyung belum makan apa apa. "Nde tadi pagi aku sudah makan" ucap hyung, aku pun menghela nafasku lega. Kyungsoo hyung punya penyakit maag jika ia tidak sarapan disekolah ia akan pingsan dan bisa dibawa ke rumah sakit.

Aku dan Kyungsoo hyung pun segera menggendong tas sekolah kami dan mengambil kunci rumah.

-Skip Time-

Kriing..  
>Bel sekolah pun berbunyi dengan nyaring di koridor sekolah, dengan segera murid murid keluar dengan tergesa gesa.<p>

Aku pun berjalan ke arah kelas Kyungsoo hyung, kulihat ia sedang asyik berbicara dengan Minho sunbae, dia juga salah satu prince di sekolah kami.

"Hyung!" panggilku, Kyungsoo hyung dengan cepat menengok ke arahku. Aku hanya melambai lambaikan tangan.

Kyungsoo POV

Aku sedang asyik bercakap cakap dengan Minho teman sekelasku tiba tiba aku merasa Sehun memanggilku. Aku pun menoleh ke arah Sehun.

"Minho-ya aku pulang dulu ne, adikku sudah menungguku" ucapku pada Minho, "Eoh hati hati ne" jawabnya.

Aku segera menggendong tasku di punggung dan berjalan keluar kelas.

**Di jalan**

Aku dan Sehun asyik bercanda di jalan, tanpa sadar aku tertabrak orang. Aku jatuh dengan kasarnya di trotoar.

"Aww sakit" ucapku sambil memegangi lututku.

"Gwaencana ?" panggil seseorang. Aku pun mendongakkan kepala. Ternyata dia adalah…

TBC

**Annyeong n.n  
>Mian saya late update T.T<br>Soalnya lg banyak tugas sih laptop pun dikasih pas sabtu minggu doang T.T  
>Mian sekali lg karena saya gk bisa bales review kalian satu satu lg ini aja saya update udh mepet banget waktunya.<br>Saya boleh minta saran gk ? Yg bagian terakhir kan ada seseorang, nah itu saya bingung mau siapa. Mungkin kalo ada yg punya ide komen aja ya n.n  
>Ppyoooong~<strong>

**Mind to RnR again ? **


End file.
